A Naughty Christmas
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger and Steph have a smutty Christmas. For Ruth.. it was all her idea.


_For Ruth._ _It was all her idea so blame it on her!_

A Naughty Christmas

Ranger held me in his arms as we danced to Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Luther Vandross gave me chills as he sang one of my favorite Christmas carols. The Rangeman Christmas Party was a huge success. The ball room was decorated lavishly with Christmas trees, tiny white lights and red and gold ribbons draped across every available surface. It looked like a winter wonderland.

I had never seen Ranger so relaxed. He had let loose and laughed along with his men. Toasting them with champagne and thanking each one for the service and commitment they made to him and his vision. I couldn't have been more proud of him. He was one of the most intelligent and charismatic men I had ever met.

It was breathtaking watching the man in front of me. He was corporate Ranger at his finest. He wore a black on black tuxedo complete with suspenders. His jacket had been discarded earlier and I couldn't help but run my fingers under the black straps over his broad shoulders. I watched his eyes sparkle with laughter as he spun me across the floor making the red dress I wore flare out around my body. With the smile on his face you'd never know he had a glock in a custom made holster under his arm or that I was hiding my sig in a thigh holster under the satin dress. I had agreed to be armed at all times, and he had agreed to let me make my own decisions. We'd reached a happy medium in our relationship and it was going extremely well.

He pulled me back into his arms and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft against mine. His hands tangled in my curls as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across my lips, seeking entrance to my mouth. I could taste him and the champagne he had been drinking, bitter on my tongue. The desire rose to the surface of my body, heating my skin and quickening my pulse. The world had fallen away and all I could think of was the man in my arms. The smell of his skin, the taste of his lips, and the feel of his body pressed against mine.

"You ready to get out of here?" He whispered in my ear.

I gave him a nod and he took my hand only stopping to grab our coats and give instructions to Tank before we headed out the door.

The driver was waiting for us at the curb. Ranger had arranged for all of the men and their families to have a limo ride to the ballroom so no one would have to worry about calling cabs when the evening ended.

He pulled me in close and touched his lips to mine with sweet soft kisses as we rode through the streets of Trenton. His hand slowly traveled up my thigh, tracing the lace of my thigh high stockings. He pulled soft sighs from my lips as he caressed my body making desire curl low in my belly. I whimpered from the loss of his lips as we pulled up in front of Rangeman.

We took the elevator up, so Ranger could check in on the control room before heading up to the penthouse. We chatted with Lester who had unfortunately drawn the short straw and had to watch the monitors.

Ranger said he needed to stop by the conference room on the way to the elevator. This was strange but I followed him anyway. Before I knew what was happening he had me pressed against the back of the door. His mouth captured mine and his tongue was in my mouth, exploring every inch. My fingers curled into his thick hair, holding him against me. I moaned into his mouth, feeling him hard and ready pressed against my abdomen.

He stepped away from me and crossed the room to sit in the chair at the far end of the table.

"Take your coat off." He commanded.

I slowly undid the buttons, slid the coat down my arms and let it fall to the floor, never taking my eyes off of his. Ranger was in the mood to play and I was definitely getting on board with any plan he might have for me. The look of desire in his eyes as he took in my body gave me chills. The dress was candy apple red. It encased my breasts in red satin and draped down my body in a flowing skirt that hit me right about the knee. The red lace strapless bra and garter belt with stockings matched perfectly and I couldn't wait to show them off. I stood in front of him, my hand resting on my cocked hip, and threw the soft curls over my shoulder as I waited for my instructions.

"Get on the table. "

I hesitated for just a second before crawling onto the table on my hands and knees. I leaned back on my heels in the middle of the table and waited patiently. I had learned the hard way not to fidget or ask questions. Even though his torture was exquisite, he would deny me release for hours, driving me to the edge again and again. The memory made my body quiver in anticipation.

"Show me what you want." His voice was deep with desire.

I forced myself to relax. I knew he loved watching me. I slowly ran my hands over the smooth fabric of my dress. My fingers dancing lightly across the satin making goosebumps form on my skin. My head fell back as I let my hands wander down my body. I slowly began to lift the dress exposing the red lace of my stockings.

"Stop."

I froze. I felt his fingers brush against my skin as he released the zipper of the dress. One small touch tore a moan from my mouth. He grabbed my hair forcing my head further back and kissed me.

"Continue."

I let the dress slid down my body and pool around my waist. I let my hands explore the soft skin left exposed by the red lace. I met Ranger's eyes, two dark pools of lust, as I ran my hands over my breasts. I saw him shift slightly in his chair and I couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that broke out on my face. I rolled my nipples between my fingers and let out a breathy moan.

I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. The look on Ranger's face made it completely worth it. His eyes never left my hands as I caressed my skin, letting my fingers slide over my body. Ranger got up from his chair and slid his jacket off, loosening his tie as he moved towards me.

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and felt the silk slide across my eyes as he cut off my vision. I moaned as his fingers brushed against my skin. They trailed down my back sending a chill across my overheated skin. Ranger lifted the dress over my head and left me leaning back on my heels. Red lace lingerie, red fishnet stockings and a black silk tie that made up my makeshift blindfold. I listened to his footsteps as he stepped away from the table. I heard the buckle of his belt and the swoosh of fabric and leather as he removed it. The sharp smack as it hit my skin made me gasp for air. The sweet sting of pleasure followed the fleeting pain. I wanted to rub the skin where it had hit me but I didn't dare move. The anticipation built leaving my body humming.

"More" I begged.

He grabbed my hair forced me to arch my back. "More what?" He asked close enough to me that I could smell the bulgari on his skin.

"More… Please."

"That's better." He replied as he released my hair. The belt hit my skin again and I gasped for air. My head fell back as I panted, desperately trying to catch my breath. He sucked my breast into his mouth, rolling the nipple with his tongue. Before I could catch myself, I buried my fingers into his hair, trying to keep his mouth on my body. He caught my wrists and pushed me back as he climbed onto the table. He pulled me up onto my knees, pressing his body against mine. The fabric brushed against my skin telling me he had not undressed. He held my wrists above my head and slid the leather belt tight. I squirmed against him, fighting to release myself. I could feel his cock, hard against my stomach as I pressed myself against his body. I felt him move away from me and panic raced through my body. I heard his footsteps, quiet on the carpet as he moved around the room.

I felt his hand on my back and he eased me down onto my knees, my forearms braced against the table. I felt his hand run up the back of my thigh, his hands following the contour of my stockings and following the ribbon that tied the garter belt. His fingers brushed against my center pulling a moan from my lips. I felt his weight on the table just before he forced my legs farther apart, spreading myself for him.

*******

I knew I should turn the monitor off. I knew I was going to be in big trouble. But my eyes were riveted to the screen. Stephanie was more beautiful than had ever imagined in her red lingerie. Watching Ranger dominate her was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. My cock twitched in my pants as I watched him slide his fingers inside of her. The pleasure on her face was unmistakable. She writhed on his fingers, her hips mocking the motion she really wanted. I could see the frustration on her face as she begged him. He took his time caressing her skin while he teased her. He had stripped down so that all he wore was the tuxedo pants unzipped and unbuttoned low on his hips. His desire was plainly displayed, his cock jutting from his body. He moved in behind her and she rubbed herself against him. I could see the wetness glistening on his cock. I forced myself to shut down the feed and brought my attention back to the accounts I needed to monitor. I didn't need to look at the monitor anymore. The image of Stephanie would surely be in my dreams.

******

I thought I would pass out from the pleasure that wracked my body. Ranger kept up a punishing rhythm, tearing moans from my mouth as his hands explored my body, his fingers brushing against my clit. His hand tangled in my curls, applying just enough pressure that a small amount of pain mingled with the pleasure. I felt the orgasm building low in my belly. Ranger's cock pounded my body, his fingers rubbed my clit and his hands brought me just enough pain that the pleasure exploded through my body and made me scream. Ranger let out a hoarse cry, tumbling over the edge as my orgasm milked his cock. He slipped the blindfold off and released the belt, before pulling me back against his body.

"Mmmm… thank you." I whispered.

"It was my pleasure, babe. Let's get you dressed and head upstairs. I'm not done with you yet. "

We both dressed hastily, replacing weapons and straightening our clothing. Ranger carried our coats over one arm and my high heels trailed from the tips of my fingers. We walked into the control room and my eyes were automatically drawn to the one blank monitor. The monitor for the conference room. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Lester looked nervous, never taking his eyes off the monitors.

I walked up to the desk and slid myself onto it crossing my legs so that the tops of my thigh highs peeked from under the satin hem of my dress. Lester never made eye contact with me, I think he had stopped breathing. I cleared my throat trying to get his attention but his eyes never looked my way. I straddled his lap and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Did you enjoy the show?" My tongue darted out and licked the shell of his ear. He moaned for me.

A satisfied grin broke out on my face as I removed myself from his lap and took Ranger's hand as we made our way to the elevator. I definitely had plans for my man in black.

The end!


End file.
